Some containers, particularly fluid-inflatable containers such as balloons, can be difficult to fill with a fluid, especially when there is a need to fill multiple containers simultaneously and/or quickly. To make the filling of these containers easier and more efficient, various products are currently available that facilitate the filling of fluid-inflatable containers. These fluid-inflatable containers may be filled or inflated using various fluids, such as, e.g., liquids such as water, gases such as helium, or medications. Examples of fluid-inflatable containers include those used for recreational purposes, such as balloons.
Additionally, there may be times where it may be desirable to be able to introduce an additive, such as a dye or other soluble or insoluble material, to the fluid used to fill the fluid-inflatable containers. Nevertheless, it may be difficult, impossible, inefficient, or undesirable to first mix the fluid with the additive and subsequently fill the containers with the mixture. Further, many of the existing products may connect directly to a fluid source, such as a hose or faucet, thereby making it impracticable to pour a mixture to fill fluid-inflatable containers using such products.